Feo Raizo
Feo Raizo (フェオ・ライゾ) was a dwarven city in the Dwarf Kingdom. Background Feo Raizo was a once prospering dwarven city but was abandoned by the dwarves. Five years ago, Zenberu Gugu was allowed entry into this city after gaining the trust of a dwarf and marked the first time a lizardman had ever entered the Dwarf Kingdom. It is located south of Feo Jera. Three years ago, its citizens evacuated due to Quagoa sightings. Though abandoned some explorers have been known to traverse there to scavenge for rare white iron ore. Despite being abandoned by the dwarves, there are apparently plans to reclaim it. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After Gondo Firebeard has successfully secured his funds to delve into the abandoned city of Feoh Raizo, he went digging there with the intention of excavating rare metals such as the White Iron. He felt that working in that dangerous city will help to earn him more money than the place where he once works at previously.Overlord Volume 11 Prologue Meanwhile, a diplomatic mission from the Sorcerer Kingdom under the guide of Zenberu Gugu visited the city with the intent of opening diplomatic relations with the Dwarf Kingdom. However, to the surprise of the delegation, the city was empty. Upon entering the city, the emissaries of the Sorcerer Kingdom investigated that the city was previously scouted out by an unknown party. The party met Gondo Firebeard, who explained the circumstances of the state of the city. It was revealed that the Dwarf Kingdom has decided to temporarily abandon this city. Although leaving the city empty was deemed temporary, it had been left abandon for several years ago already. When a band of Quagoa appeared there, Shalltear Bloodfallen swiftly captured them without a problem. After interrogating them, the group learned that the Quagoa were planning a major offensive on Feo Raizo, but was easily repelled and taken care of by Ainz's group, particularly from Shalltear Bloodfallen.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves The news prompted the delegation to hurry there to warn the Regency Council about the upcoming invasion that is about to take place. Learning of this information and from the Quagoa intruders captured by Ainz's group, the Commander-in-Chief realized an evacuation to Feoh Raizo will be very difficult. They had originally planned to buy some time for people to flee to Feoh Raizo, it was clear that the survival of the entire species would be in doubt if the plan was not radically altered.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis With the Sorcerer King's findings as proof, the Regency Council believed the sightings of Quagoa in Feoh Raizo were apparently true.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation Layout Feo Raizo was a mining city, located near a vein of ore. It possessed a passage to the surface through a great cave. The cave connected to a maze, with several turns and routes meant to serve as the first line of defense towards foreign invaders to delay them and allow the dwarves to escape. Nonetheless, the southern city of Feoh Raiđō was accessed through a fissure in a cave. Features The area has many mineral veins which were used to mine minerals for crafting, among them was a special mineral ore called white iron, which was one of the few places were deposits were known to exist. Trivia * Since the Quagoa have all been subjugated, the city should soon start being repopulated by the dwarves again. References }} Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities